The present disclosure relates to an air conditioner and, more particularly, to an air conditioner that has a lighting illuminating an indoor space for user's comfortable sleep and a method for controlling the air conditioner.
An air conditioner is an appliance that cools or heats an indoor space. However, the air conditioners of related arts have a limitation in that they cannot fulfill a variety of requirements of sleepers.